


Shit is so going down

by Usagicchi



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: And The Steamy Thingies, Cute Kids, Dense Shinichi, Even a Rock Would Figure It Out Better Than Him, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirty Kaito, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Not Telling, Kaito's Hot Stuff I Tell You, Kind of Slow Build?, M/M, No It's Not Eventual It's Sure, No Spoilers In The Tags!, Porn With Feelings At Some Point?, Shinichi's A Cute Dork, Slow Burn, Socially Akward Shinichi, THESE BOYS DAMN, They Are Gonna Be Crushing So Hard, They figure it out slowly, Too much useless Tagging, Wait For The Hot Stuff, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagicchi/pseuds/Usagicchi
Summary: "We-we're dating! Right?!" *sweats a lot*Or in wich Shinichi is tired of Ran's shit, He puts himself in a deep deep mess, and I guess Kaito's a victim here? Just how did this happen?





	1. Tantei-kun, so done

**Author's Note:**

> Hello little cinnamon rolls!! I'm actually posting my first fanfiction for this fandom, cuz I just love my babies so DAMN MUCH!!!!! So yeah, the first chapter's really short, but I'm gonna go all out for the next ones, this is an introduction kinda. I really hope you like it! *rolls in my bed in a weird way* Here you go~

 

Shinichi was groaning inside. _God, can't Ran just drop it already?!_

 It had been a few months since he had finally weeded out the black organisation, and Haibara had managed to make the antidote. He was a free man now, and so he had decided to tell Ran, about him being Conan. He just couldn't live anymore with the thought that he had lied to her constantly for more than two years. She had some trouble accepting it at first, took some time. But Ran could never be angry too long with him, and even though she was annoyed at him for having taken baths with and seen her changing so many times - it earned him some karate kicks he'll remeber all his life *shudders* -, everything supposedly went back in order; note the important word here, **supposedly**. They tried dating, could finally do so, but now the problem was laying in their feelings ; having been like big sis and little brother for so long, well yeah, it kind of changed how they saw each other. Shinichi wasn't sad or anything, he had just needed to realise he had already moved on from his first love, before going back to being friends. But now they were closer than ever, with a siblings vibe more than a lovers's one.

 Wich brings us back to the actual situation. Ran in front of him, both of them sitting at a table outside a coffee shop, with his best friend staring at him insistently; She was obviously waiting for an answer.

 "I told you! I don't want to date anyone for now, how is it so hard to understand?!"

 "But Shinichi, you look so lonely! Rather than being a detective otaku, you should go out a bit and be social!"

 "And I keep telling you I'm quite fine this way! I'm not lonely at all." He said, kinda pouting. 

 "Oh yeah? And who do you hang out with? Me? Sonoko? The detective boys? Professor Agasa? Shinichi that's not the same, you know perfectly what i'm talking about!"

 They had been having this conversation more times than he could count them, Ran telling him to go out more at first, to make friends, and then to find someone to date, and this speech on repeat since they had 'broken up'. Shinichi understood that she was surley feeling guilty for their failed relashionship, but that didn't mean she had to go and try to get him to date someone random just to be in a relationship! She knew that for him, gender didn't really matter, but each time they came across someone who looked at him at most she started speculating and going on and on about his love life, saying things like 'how about going to talk to him?' 'Oh! She looks nice!' 'She seems to like you, high school detective! *snickers*' and so on. Really, it was nice of her to try so hard for him, he could see her good intentions - even though sometimes it came across as pure teasing-  but it just needed to stop! He was gonna go mad any second now.

 "* **Sigh** *, Listen Ran, I'll try thinking about it, okay? I'll see you later then." He was already getting up, and started walking away. 

 "Oh, really?! See you, Shinichi!" She waved him off with a big smile.

 Happily enough she didn't say anything about his quick escape, she seemed satisfied with his answer. Great, just perfect. Now she would NEVER let it go! _Way to go, me! Why the fuck did I have to go ahead and say something like that?!_  He though to himself, before going back to the Kudou manor, taking his forgotten mail from this morning, and going inside making coffee, yet again. _I'm so damn tired._

 He was going through the stuff he found in the mailbox while drinking his **well deserved** cup of coffee; advertisings, letters for his parents, fan letters. He flips through them, nothing interesting.

His eyes then landed on the kitchen's table - _Hm, what's this?_


	2. Tantei-kun, The red Chilli pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UHm very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOOOO little cinnamon rolls!!! Here I am for the second chapter! (a bit late tho, I wanted to post it this weekend!!! But oh well, at least it's gonna be longer than I had planned~) I thank all the lovely people who left kudo(u)s (LOOOOL) and bothered to read what I wrote on impulse, it motivates me so much <3 !!  
> Just so you know, for now in the story there’s only Ran and Hattori (he also told Kazuha *snickers*) who knows about Conan being Shinichi, as well as the Detective boys, he told them – without going in much detail about the Organization – and surprisingly enough they were completely okay with it, coming to see him regularly in the Kudou manor for some snacks, and to keep him updated on their cases. The truth is Shinichi really appreciates it, such a softie at heart <3  
> (Also, I may have taken some liberties, drifting a bit from the canon version sometimes, but I guess it’s necessary for the plot to work smoothly! :D)  
> Oh, and one last thing, I reaaaaally hope I didn't use some weird formulations or odd sentences in the story since English isn't my native language!! I tried to check for any typos but yeah I can't correct everything so sorry :( If you see any please do tell me! ) - In case you wanted to know (I guess you don't, but I'll say it anyway lol) I'm actually French, donc Coucou les petits rouleaux à la cannelle français si vous passez par ici! – Anyway, I'll stop blabbering now and let you enjoy!!! Have fun~~

_Hm, what’s this?_ Thought the Detective.

Lo and Behold, turns out it was a Kid heist note! Shinichi didn’t feel so tired anymore, all of a sudden, as he hastily put his cup aside and read the note with the excitement of a kid (hah) opening his birthday present.

He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was quite satisfied at the prospect of a new battle with the thief, even more so seeing as it had been quite some time since the last heist! _And that means Kid will definitely make a big show to keep up! I can’t wait to finally catch that damn thief!_ Thought Shinichi as he mentally smirked. Nonetheless, he was glad for the mental distraction, because as much as he tried to come up with a solution to stop Ran from pestering him about his **non-existent** love life, it all came around to nothing, or to crappy ideas that would surely end up with him getting hit, and it was starting to give him a massive headache.

Putting that aside, he quickly took the newspaper he had left on his kitchen’s counter. He hadn’t read it yet (so what? He liked to read it in the morning, relaxed, at ease, with a hot cup of coffee!) But as he scanned the cover he was surprised not to find a Kid notice – the same one he received – with the usual photo of the thief. Shinichi paled a bit; _does that mean he suspects something?! Or does he just like me enough to send it directly to me?_

As Conan, they had a friendly rivalry going on, but it became more than that over the time – The Kid Killer and the Phantom Thief, destined rivals – with the thief being one of the rare persons who didn’t underestimate Conan one bit. At some point, just for the challenge of their little game, Kid started sending his heist notices only to Conan – trespassing in the Mouri agency each time – who then had to decrypt it and bring it to Division 2’s station. Since Conan’s disappearance, Kid of course started sending the notices back to the police again, but it was the first time since Shinichi became himself again that he had send it to the Kudou manor!

Did the thief figure out that Shinichi was Conan? No, it was quite unlikely, Shinichi hadn’t risked revealing his real identity to his rival, instead opting for the version where Conan went back to America, and his ‘cousin’ Shinichi came back after fighting against an international criminal organization. It would be hard for Kid to figure that they were the same person, as he didn’t know the detective of the east personally. After all, he and Kaitou Kid had never really met before, apart that one time at the Clock tower heist, where they hadn’t interacted much, if at all.

In those circumstances, to still be able to go to the thief’s heists, but as himself, without being suspicious, Shinichi had arranged it so ‘Conan’ would recommend the Heisei Holmes to the thief, even going as far as saying that he was ‘ _as challenging as me, if not more_.’ that way the thief had given him a chance at the heists (not stoping him along with Nakamori-keibu’s task force with nasty pranks) and they could maybe have a similar relationship as the one they had before, if Shinichi was careful about not being too obvious that he was Conan.

It had definitely worked quite well, as the thief had send the notice to him, but sadly, the thief hadn’t done many heists in the last few months since Shinichi had come back. - his pride flared up the slightest bit, as sometimes he entertained the idea that, maybe, it was because of Conan’s (his) departure – but, in spite of that, sometimes he just wanted to tell the Thief who he was, had been for two years, just so they could find their rivalry again… He didn’t come to make friends with the thief! Anyway, it didn’t matter for now, Kid was finally making a heist, and he was gonna catch him!

 _Right. The notice. I must concentrate._ As much as he was exited, he still wanted to go to bed as early as possible, so he reread carefully the note, left with a baby blue rose next to it.

The first things that ticked Shinichi’s boxes were the last 3 lines, definitely about the location and the time. _But why the numbers?_ San, Go*… _Of course!_ Now it all made sense why the thief had choose all the marine vocabulary! Sango**, the Coral Art Museum of Tokyo! It was specializing in Aquatic treasures of all sorts, including gems! Shinichi had never gone, but had heard some things about it; turns out it’s rumored to have absolutely fascinating deep blue walls that uses projectors to create a light show, subtle light fluctuations reflecting it shining as if it was underwater, giving out a really nice atmosphere. So ‘in the wide blue of the ocean tide’ is indeed referring to the museum! The day of the almighty definitely made allusion to Sunday, known as God’s day in many cultures, and the ‘4 before the next day’ should then mean 20 O’clock Saturday night!

Now it was easy work, Shinichi looked up on the internet what kind of gems did they have on the museum’s website, and _surprise surprise!_ An opal collection, counting many fire opals (‘Flame so bright’), one of the most consequent collections of gems of the world, was being lent to Japan for a month, starting from Saturday morning, by the South Australian Museum.

Kudou had figured out which gem exactly would Kid try to steal, not long after, looking into _Indra_ and _Ravi_ ’s meanings in Hinduism,’ Indra’, God of the Rain and water deity. ‘Ravi’, one of the Sun’s names, precisely the one for shining beauty. Sun and Rain meeting together. _A rainbow! That should help a bit_ thought the detective, scrolling through the list of gems, abruptly stopping in front of the star of the collection, named ‘ **Virgin Rainbow’**. _I finally put all the clues together!_ Thought a smugly smirking Shinichi, remembering the ‘Chaste beauty’ part, also referring to the gem’s name.

Kaitou Kid wouldn’t disappoint Shinichi! It was bold of him to try to steal a gem the day of its arrival, the most expensive of the collection no less, but Shinichi’s smile grew from exited and challenging to (just a bit) fond as he realized that the news of the collection arriving having not been found by the media ant the police yet –what with the collection arriving the next week-, Kid was actually entrusting him with the task of informing the police (and the world) of his heist. Was it some test, to see if Kudou would play ’by the rules’, just like Conan had? Was it just to tease him? Or to get him to come? Either way, it was Kid, so Shinichi didn’t try to understand anymore, getting sleepy again, and making a mental note to drop by the police to announce Kid’s next heist tomorrow morning. He went to bed on autopilot – having completely forgotten his empty cup of coffee as he had finished it while looking things up on his computer – and flopped on his bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

The following week passed by quickly, Kid's heist was anounced in the news, and soon enough, Saturday rolled by. Shinichi was exited, he was gonna have a chance to entertain himself a bit, and have fun without any murder prospective, he thought, as he dealt with the last details of the plan with Inspector Nakamori, who had also accorded his trust thanks to Conan's little input about his 'Cousin'. Since he had become Shinichi Kudou again, his already questionnable luck had become, well, NON EXISTENT. He always ran into dead bodies, some falling right in front of him as he went into town, and it was exhausting. The only positive point now was that he could solve the cases himself, not having to use the watch's dart and make someone else talk. It sure was faster when you were recognized by everyone.

But right now was not the time for those thoughts, as Shinichi arrived at the Museum, at 7 O'clock. As he was walking past the security, he was almost - Almost – giddy with excitement, a surge of adrenaline already rushing through his blood at the prospect of facing of with Kid again after so long. He would have to be careful about his behavior, if he seemed like Conan too much, the thief would – _Oh dear, indeed it's fascinating._ Shinichi had entered the museum, and what he saw abruptly cut his train of thought. It did not disappoint him, was every bit as pretty as it was described and even more so, with all kinds of lights moving fluidly and softly reflecting on the walls, a kaleidoscope of shades of blue shining throughout the hall.

The gem was in a glass case in the middle of said hall, _just waiting to be stolen_ , thought dryly the detective. He had no particular clues as to how Kid would steal it, but he was sure of two things; Firstly, seeing as the _Virgin Rainbow_ was located in the middle of a pretty huge room, starting to fill more and more with people – as 8 O'clock approached at a fast pace – and it meant that the thief would definitely come in a disguise, if Shinichi thought back to all the Heists he had attended, and while the thief couldn't be described as predictable, it would probably be the best way to intrude the place. Luck was on Kid's side once again, as there were gonna be so many people. He'd be able to come as any random stranger or even as himself, harder to catch with all those people and the fact that he could be anybody and everybody. Secondly, even thought inspector Nakamori had decided to ignore him, going for his usual approach of posting his task force at every exit – and overall everywhere at the first floor - once Kid had shown up, but knowing the Museum had a high roof, and that tonight's wind was optimal for his escape, Kid would quite surely choose the sky as his escape.

Shinichi had finished his survey of the surroundings, seen from where Kid could climb to the roof, thought up different theories, and was deep in his thoughts, when he suddenly felt a _very familiar_ chill up his back. _Kid is here right now._ The clever thief had already intruded the place! As a visitor he guessed, probably passing through the high level security at the gates like air through a net. He checked his watch, 1 _9h58 – Oh shit! It's already this late!_ He looked around himself again, checking every faces, but it was impossible to find him right now!

 _Stay calm! He must be in the room right now, look around, every single one of them is suspicious._ At that moment, Shinichi met the eyes of a woman, who looked strangely like, like him?? But older, and with long blond hair; she had mirth dancing in her green eyes, and smirked in his direction, just as the lights were turned off, and the clock struck 20h00. It was him! Quickly, Shinichi moved in the dark room to try and get to the 'woman', but cursed as he was taken with the crowd towards the other side, while Kaitou Kid -obviously a dummy – appeared near the entrance in a puff of pink smoke, elevated in the air, near the high ceiling ,and some impressive fireworks popped up outside, drawing Kid patterns in the night sky. It instantly caught the attention of the guests, still in the dark. _Hah, he's actually distracting us from a distraction?_ Shinichi couldn't see anything for now, but he could hear Nakamori's ranting about closing off all the exits, and suddenly there was -what he supposed was – the last firework, as it wrote 'LOOK AROUND YOU' in colorful and sparkly patterns. Up in the room of the Coral Museum, under some spotlights, wasn't one Kid anymore but at least a dozen. The lights finally turned back on, and as some kind of mist was spraying around them, making it hard to see, Shinichi heard the thief's voice being broadcasted so that it sounded as if there were more than one person talking, almost like an echo: _'Hello, ladies and gentleman! I thank you all for attending my show, and I announce that I have already stolen the Jewel that reflects the Rainbow -'_ Shinichi had already stopped listening, and while all the guests were staring at the magic tricks 'performed' by the dummies in unison, he ran towards the emergency staircases he found earlier near the Hall's access to the second floor, quickly taking in the room and deducing from where he had positioned the crowd that it would be the way that Kid would use, and smirked triumphantly, when he saw a flash of blond hair disappearing at the corner, and followed it. He did not bother calling the task force, as there already was a group of policemen in those stairs and even though they'd be quite useless, it would leave him with some time to catch up. As he already figured out what the damn thief would try to do to block him, he took the stairs on the opposite side, and sure enough he saw all the officers of the law running back at full speed the wrong way, probably having been tricked with Kid's perfect impersonation of Inspector Nakamori's voice, who could 'ask for reinforcement in the hall RIGHT NOW' and Shinichi was glad he had taken the other stairs, as he would have never made it in time with all those guys running this fast towards him.

He made it on the roof, and found the Him-lady/Kid, his back turned to him, as he held the jewel up in the moonlight.

'Hey Kid, plan on dropping the disguise anytime soon?'

'Oh my, if it isn't tantei-kun! He grinned like a mad man, and disappeared in a puff of baby blue smoke, only to come out with his usual attire.

'Do tell me, Oh great detective, how did you figure me out when the task force is still searching for the real me in the hall?~'

And then, Shinichi began happily explaining his reasoning, how he had found the proof that all the Kids downstairs were dummies, and how he had been right from the beginning about the thief's identity, and so on.

*Chuckles*, 'I see now! How impressive~ But detective, are you sure you should be dressed like that?' Said the thief in the most casual tone ever, – although his borderline creepy smirk was telling tales of mischief – as a cloud of smoke erupted around the detective. _Crap. **That** means trouble. _ Thought Shinichi, as he felt the night breeze on his legs, and looked down at himself, only to realize in horror that he was in a maid outfit, A FUCKING MAID OUTFIT, black dress and frilly white apron and everything. _What the fuck, he even changed my shoes! Just HOW is it POSSIBLE?_ He was downright blushing, completely ashamed of the get up, he didn't even know what to say anymore, babbling things like 'y-you!' and 'Stupid th-thief!'

'Well, this gem sadly isn't the one I was searching for, so you can keep it! I'll take my leave now, let us see each other again under the moonlight de-te-ctive!' He had deliberately punctuated each syllable of his name, and was now heading towards the border of the roof, heading for the sky.

'Oh no you won't!' Yelled Shinichi, as red as a Chili pepper as he lurched forward one second too late, just for the thief to jump into the air in a puff of Multicolored Glittering smoke, then gliding away. _Tsk,_ _Or so you thought I'd think, do you take me for a fool?_ Thought an annoyed Shinichi as he looked at the false Kid flying far away, the real one having jumped down in the smoke, and probably disappeared in the crowd by now. He was _so ashamed._

Never had he been pranked like this – like the members of the Second division – as Conan! Maybe it meant the thief was actually decent enough not to do this kind of things to a child; But that also meant that he **was** treating Shinichi as an adult; at the same time he felt relieved, but also kind of upset that the thief saw him differently from how he used to. * **Sigh*** _No use thinking about this kind of thing, I'll just go and meet up with Ran, she said she'd come to the heist tonight._ Shinichi vowed to never speak about that _accident_ to Ran, if she heard about it he would never see the end of it.

 

After having changed back – Kid had KINDLY left his clothes on the floor – and having made his report to a fuming Nakamori-keibu, Shinichi made his way out of the Museum, only to find Ran waiting for him at the entrance, with – huh? - _Another Ran?_ Looking closely, she was actually different (what kind of bed hair was that?), but the similarity was quite obvious. He walked up to them, as Ran cheerfully waved at him.

'Shinichi! Over there! Soo, how did it go!?'

'Didn't catch him' grumbled Shinichi. Ran was actually one of the only ones who knew he actually had his rivalry with Kid going on for so long – as Hattori never was around in Tokyo, and the Detective boys didn't count -, so she understood why the detective actually was so grumpy. _Well,_ he wasn't so angry about the fact that he didn't catch the thief, than at the perspective of having been ridiculed by said thief, simultaneously causing his failure.

'Oh, that's too bad!' Said the Ran-looking girl.

'Ah, right! Shinichi, this is Nakamori Aoko, I met her as I was waiting for you! She's also waiting for someone.'

'Nice to meet you! Aoko heard good things about you from my dad! I root for you, you have to catch that stupid thief at all costs!' She said angrily. If Shinichi couldn't see any resemblance between her and the Inspector – most probably her dad – he could now see it as clear as day.

'Huh, right, nice to meet you, uhm Nakamori-san?'

'Oh, you can call Aoko by her first name!'

'Aoko-san it is then.' Said Shinichi with a small smile.

Suddenly, she seemed to look at something behind Shinichi – _someone_ actually – and took on an annoyed expression in 2 seconds straight, yelling at said person.

'BAKAITO! Where were you?! How come you took so long? Aoko was waiting all alone!'

'Oh sorry _Ahoko,_ if you had come with me you'd have known that the crowd was blocking the streets! It was so **hard** just to come back, and it was hell at the public restrooms, the line was HUGE! But i've brought some refreshements! Forgive me?' Said the guy that came up to them, as Shinichi visibly paled. _This voice._

_KAITOU KID._

Shinichi couldn't believe his eyes. He had no proof, but he had a feeling, call it intuition, but he was so _sure_ he was right! The guy resumed his fighting with the girl, as Aoko intriduced Ran and Shinichi. When his gaze met the other guy's, he saw him flinch subtly, but only for a second, and as if he had imagined it, the other boy smiled brightly with mirth and a touch of mischief, as he introduced himself.

 _'Kuroba Kaito, my pleasure!'_ He bowed, and looked up a bit, locking gazes with Shinichi.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * For those who did not know, San is 3 and Go is 5 in Japanese!  
> ** I hardly expect anyone to know that one haha, but ‘Sango’ is actually the pronunciation of ‘Coral’ - still in Japanese- !
> 
> Soooooo?! I’M SO EXITED RIGHT NOW, HOW WAS IT, WHAT DID YOU THINK?!?!?! It took a lot of time to write, and I’m quite FUCKING tired, running 100% on coffee with GODDAMN SUGAR DOSES (Just HOW does Shinichi manage to drink his coffee black?!) but I really wanted to post the Chapter tonight, seeing as I’m already SO SO late – okay, well, I ended up NOT finishing tonight, so it’s actually gonna be in the afternoon :( - But I wanted to share it quickly with you all!! (I most definitely look like shit, but happily enough you can’t see meeeee :)  
> At the beginning, I wasn’t planning on going in much detail for the Heist, just going over it quickly; But then I thought back and yeah it’s a part I wanted to try writing – seemed hard, it kinda was, but it was worth it! :3 – and there also was the fact that for me, their battles of wits at heists are an important part of what characterizes the relationship of these two cutie pies hehe! So I mentally rolled my sleeves up and got to work.  
> PS: The Kaito/ Kid POV is not much present here, but I'm gonna go into more details about his train of thoughts in the next chapter, maybe even go over his version of the heist (as some of his actions would be easier to understand!!) Anyway you can tell me if you'd like it or not in the comments~  
> The hardest part of the planning for the heist part was actually the riddle for the note I think! While I quite enjoy enigmas and riddles, I’m not really one for making them. It was really amusing, but tiring; looking for ideas for the gem (just so you know, the virgin Rainbow IS a real opal, you guys should go check it out it’s amazingly pretty!), then for the way to write the note, and the location of the heist – which gave a crappy museum name lol! (Of course this museum is totally made up from scratch, but I’d actually have quite liked to visit it had it existed! *laughs*) - But I tried, so I really hope it lived up to and looked like Kid’s ones and that it worked for you all~ (I actually deliberately left the description of the museum to a minimum, as I’d rather you all imagine it as you want to hihi!)  
> And yeah I KNOW I spend kind of a long time on Shinichi’s deductions, but it flowed really nicely in my mind when I wrote it and I think it’s cute to see him be all smart-ass for a while hihi <3  
> I also want to add some details that I didn't manage to fit In the chapter! About Kogoro occhan, since he stayed under the 'guidance' of Conan for two years, he actually picked up quite a lot of good habits and became a bit more aware of his surroundings. He's not solving big cases, but with his 'sleeping kogoro' reputation he manages quite well. The truth is that Shinichi thinks of him as quite a decent detective now, but he’ll never say it out loud, for his pride, but also because he'd be too afraid not to be able to stop himself from gloating that it was thanks to him, I guess haha :3  
> ANYWAYYYYY  
> I NEED my sleep right now (No lessons in the afternoon, gonna go take a nap!) so I’ll just leave you at that, but I’m gonna try really hard – to not forget my notebook, to bring my computer with me, to charge it so I can use it; well to turn my brain on basically - to write the third Chapter for next week! You know, to have some sort of regularity in my posts haha. (Well, I say that but I ended up only posting it Thursday LOL, talk about regularity...)  
> Have a nice Day, See you next time darlings! <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, how was it?? I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was REALLY SHORT! Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought, every comment is lovely to read!!!! See you next time darlings, for the Kaito/Shinichi stuff :)))
> 
> Edit! HEY, so uhm yeaaah I am really sorry - and annoyed at myself damn - buuuut I forgot my notebook in wich I had put all the ideas and everything for the second Chapter at Home, the place where i'm NOT AT for the whole weekend. FUCK x). Nonetheless, I still really wanted to post it this weekend, so I just might work it out! (Hope it's not gonna be too sloppy..)


End file.
